The Alice
by g-chi125
Summary: 'Stupid Usagi-san...' A take on Alice in Wonderland through a Soul Eater fanfiction. R & R no flames ect. Kid x OC later on Forever incomplete!


_**The Alice**_

_**A Soul Eater Fanfiction**_

_**I don't own Soul Eater**_

_**Chapter 1: Confrontation**_

-Kid POV-

"What is it, Father?" I asked my dad before our story even began. This day was like any other day I received a mission. Father would call me to the Death Room and he would tell me about the mission. But this mission was different.

"I want you to travel to a different world and pick up a girl. She is essential in what we need to accomplish here so I need you to bring her back to Death City and have her attended the DWMA, `kay?" he said

"Another world? What other world?" I questioned

"It is called Little Rock Arkansas. She attends school there and lives a normal life but she doesn't know that she holds a power that could potentially end all worlds. As you know, normal people don't know that we, the shinigami, exist. But they also don't know that weapons and miesters exist either, so that is a key facture to keep in mind." Father said

"What is this girls name?" I asked "And what power does she hold?"

"Her name is Mi, the power she holds will soon be known. Here she is known in a legend as The Alice." he said

"What legend?" I questioned

"The legend says that in a world there lives a normal life in a normal world and a boy will bring her to our world and help her to utilize her power. She is The Alice. But there are a few qualities that The Alice must have. One is that they must be courageous, two is that they must have a kindred soul, and three is that they must have a power to make us of the other world love them. " he said

"So I bring Liz and Patty, right? Collect the girl and hurry her back here?" I said

"That`s correct! ~" he said

"Okay see you later." I said waving.

-Mi POV-

I wondered around the town looking for anything fun. Same old, classic town. Same old empty streets and shops. Everything is the same as it was before. It was boring. Then I saw something new. It was a boy with black hair. He was wearing what looked like a suit with white stitch patches covering it. He was also wearing snow white rabbit ears. I laughed at that. Two girls in odd clothing were with him and they looked lost.

"What are we looking for exactly, Kid?" the taller girl asked

"A girl. She has short black hair, blue eyes and normally wears black." Said the boy "Who`s idea was it for me to wear this things?" he asked angrily

"Well you are coming to another world to get a girl called 'The Alice'. It makes sense that you would be the rabbit bringing Alice to Wonderland. Come on it just screams Alice in Wonderland!" said the taller girl

"Still… I look silly! Ah! There she is!" he pointed at me. I backed away "Please don't run away. We need you to come with us."

And, of course, I ran away. I didn't know the kid and I didn't plan to go with him wherever he wanted me to go.

He flew in front of me on a flying skate board carrying two guns. What the hell was this guy? He grabbed me by the waist, pulling me up and I started kicking, punching and screaming. No one heard me, no one was there.

"Please just cooperate with me. It is my father`s wish for you to come to our world. It is nice Mi." he said smiling down at me

I sighed as he set me back on the ground of my normal town. I tried to run again and the guns flew in the air and landed on the ground as normal, well kind of normal, girls in front of me.

I tried to run past them but they caught me. "Lord Death wants you so you need to come cooperatively." Said the tall one. She had long sandy blond hair, and blue eyes. She wore jeans and a red tank top with a tie and a hat

"Yeah ~!" Said the shorter one. She had a short gold hair and blue eyes. Her outfit was the same as the tall ones except for the pants and shoes. She wore black boots and poofy blue jean shorts.

"Fine. Tell me what this "Lord Death" wants with me." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

-Death the Kid POV-

Mi was certainly not what I expected from the girl everyone would love in our world. She was courageous and possibly kind but she was very stubborn. She had raven black hair and cloudy blue eyes and she wore a black flowing sun dress and brown buckle boots.

I told her the legend, intentionally leaving out the part about everyone loving her. "Fine I`ll go." She said, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Stupid weird Usagi-san and his weird accomplices"

"Usagi-san?" I questioned "What is that?"

"A rabbit, usually white." She answered "It`s the ears." She pointed at them

_'Mi Takahashi… A girl of Japanese roots called me, a grim reaper, a stupid rabbit? I thought the Japanese were kind polite people. Strange child…' _I thought "Well, come on." I said as I tied the other board to the back of mine. "I hope you can ride a skate board, if not you can sit on it and I have a seat belt you can use."

"Umm… I would prefer the seat belt option." She said. I told her to sit cross legged and I attached the seat belt to the board and attached her to it.

"Thank you for being so cooperative, Ms. Takahashi." I said

"How did you know my name?" she asked

"My father, Lord Death, does his research." I said

"He researched _me_?" she asked

"Yes, everyone in my world knows you. Only they know you as The Alice." I said

"You're a strange lot, aren't you?" she asked

"You could say that."

-Chapter 1, End-

**Vote for me to continue this fic on my poll. The top two will be continued; otherwise they will forever be incomplete! –g-chi**


End file.
